gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Patrick McReary
Patrick McReary (* 1979 in Dukes, möglicher Tod † 2013 in Strawberry, Los Santos oder im Bergdorf des Altruistenkultes, Blaine County) ist Mitglied der irischen Mafia aus Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony und Grand Theft Auto V und der jüngste der McReary-Brüder. In GTA IV fungiert er als Auftraggeber, Geschäftspartner und Freund von Niko Bellic. Niko kann im Laufe des Spiels Packie anrufen, um ihn beispielsweise zu einem Drink einzuladen. Sobald Niko 75-prozentige Sympathie bei Packie hat, kann dieser Niko Autobomben liefern. In The Lost and Damned kommt er im gesamten Spielverlauf nicht vor, erst im Abspann nach der Handlung. In The Ballad of Gay Tony hat er insgesamt drei Auftritte während der Handlung. Auch hier hat er wieder einen Auftritt im Abspann: Packie wird im Taxi zum Flughafen gefahren und verlässt daraufhin Liberty City im Flugzeug. Auf einem Schild, das direkt in der Nähe steht, steht „Los Santos“, was erklärt, wieso Packie wieder in GTA V auftaucht. In GTA V kann er als Crew-Mitglied für Raubüberfälle angeheuert werden, wenn ihn zuvor einer der Protagonisten nach einem missglückten Apothekenüberfall trifft. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist es möglich, ihn und seinen Freund zu töten (siehe unten). Es ist jedoch empfehlenswert, ihn am Leben zu lassen, da er einer der besten Komplizen für Raubüberfälle im Spiel ist: durch die Ereignisse von GTA IV hat er schon viel Erfahrung sammeln können (siehe unter anderem Three Leaf Clover bzw. I luv LC). Kindheit Packie wurde in Dukes geboren und wuchs dort mit seinen Brüdern und seiner Schwester Kate auf. Sein Vater war sehr gewalttätig und ein starker Alkoholiker, der daran schuld ist, dass die irische Mafia an Einfluss verlor. Er wurde oft von Derrick und Gerald verprügelt. Packie selbst erwähnt im Spiel, dass er bereits mit 15 Jahren begann, Drogen zu konsumieren und für seinen Vater Joints drehte, als er von der Schule nach Hause kam. Laut Derrick ist er seit Jahren kokainabhängig. Packie geriet durch seinen Bruder Gerald, der zu dieser Zeit sein Vorbild war, auf die schiefe Bahn und wurde in relativ jungem Alter bereits wegen Autodiebstahls verhaftet. Nur wenige Jahre nach der Entlassung aus dem Gefängnis starb sein Vater, möglicherweise durch Suizid oder durch Gerald. Er stellt sich als starker, aber gefühlloser Mensch dar. Trotzdem zeigt sich in Three Leaf Clover, wenn Niko zu viele Geiseln tötet, dass Packie dieses blutige Geld nicht will und so die Mission scheitert. Er hat hingegen kein Problem damit, dass er sich den Fluchtweg durch die vielen Polizisten freischießen muss. Grand Theft Auto IV miniatur|Ein Video zu Patrick McReary (zum Vergrößern draufklicken) Packie kontrolliert zusammen mit seinem Bruder Gerald die Geschäfte der Familie, zudem wurde er von der italienischen Pegorino-Familie und von der Drogenhändlerin Elizabeta Torres angeheuert. Durch Elizabeta lernen sich Niko und Packie kennen und werden enge Freunde, nachdem sie von einem geplatzten Kokain-Deal fliehen müssen. Später stellt er Niko seiner Familie vor, die ihn praktisch alle sofort akzeptieren, bis auf Gerald, der Niko gegenüber noch leicht misstrauisch ist (dies ändert sich nach dem Bankraub). Niko erledigt fortan mehrere Jobs für die McRearys, unter anderem einen Überfall auf die Bank of Liberty, einen weiteren Überfall auf ein Ancelotti-Lagerhaus, die Entführung der Mafiatochter Gracie Ancelotti und einiges mehr. Grand Theft Auto V Zufallsaktion miniatur|Steckbrief von Packie, GTA V In GTA V taucht Packie wieder auf. Wenn man Packie zufällig beim Überfall auf eine Apotheke in Strawberry trifft, bittet er einen, ihm bei der Flucht vor der Polizei zu helfen. Während der Flucht sagt er, man solle ihn kontaktieren, falls man einen Überfall plane, oder wenn man mit Trevor spielt, kann man, nachdem man die Polizei abgehängt hat, ihn und seinen Komplizen zum Bergdorf des Altruisten bringen. Man kann auch Packie und seinen Partner erledigen und sich das Geld vom Überfall schnappen. Der Verkäufer bedankt sich dann für das Einschreiten. Raubüberfälle Wird Packie für den Juwelierraub angeheuert, wird er bei der lauten Methode die Geiseln ohne Komplikationen unter Kontrolle halten. Bei der subtilen Variante wird Packie nichts von der Beute fallen lassen. Bei der anschließenden Flucht wird Packie das Motorrad unter Kontrolle haben und keine Unfälle bauen. Wird Packie für das Ding in Paleto angeheuert, erzählt er unterwegs vom seinem großen Banküberfall auf die Bank of Liberty. Beim eigentlichen Überfall leistet Packie eine gute Arbeit. Als die US Army mit Panzern anrückt, bleibt Packie zurück um die Army abzulenken. Das tut er so gut, das die Army sich schließlich zurückzieht, woraufhin Packie flieht. Wird Packie für den Einbruch in das FIB-Gebäude angeheuert, leistet er bei der Methode über das Dach eine gute Arbeit, ohne irgendwelche Probleme zu machen. Bei der Feuerwehr-Methode sorgt Packies Erfahrung dafür das er das brennende Gebäude lebend verlässt. Ist Packie beim großen Ding dabei wird er bei der subtilen Methode als Schützte 1 das Gold fehlerlos umladen. Als Schütze zwei wird er beim Reifenwechseln auch keine Probleme haben. Bei der brachialen Methode wird er als erster Schützte Franklin gut helfen das Gold zum Abtransport vorzubereiten. Als Franklin schließlich zu Micheal sich zurückzieht, bleibt Packie zurück um die Cops noch etwas zu beschäftigen, bevor er flieht. Als zweiter Schützte wird Packie beim Kampf durch die Stadt eine gute Arbeit abliefern. Polizeiakte *'Name:' McReary, Patrick „Packie“ *'Alter:' 29 *'Geburtsort:' Dukes, Liberty City *'Zugehörigkeit:' Verbindungen zu irisch-amerikanischen Kriminellen in Dukes und dem Pegorino-Verbrechersyndikat aus Alderney *'Vorstrafen:' **1997 – schwerer Autodiebstahl **1998 – schwerer Diebstahl **2000 – Entführung **2005 – Besitz von Kokain *'Notizen:' **Jüngster Bruder und Angestellter von Gerald McReary. **Verdächtiger in zahlreichen Fällen von Raub und Entführung. **Im Beisein einer bekannten Prostituierten mit mehreren Gramm Kokain verhaftet. **Arbeitet offenbar als Schläger für das Pegorino-Verbrechersyndikat aus Alderney. Missionsauftritte Grand Theft Auto IV * Luck of the Irish * Have a Heart (nur Stimme am Handy) * Harboring a Grudge (Auftraggeber) * Waste Not Want Knots (Auftraggeber) * Three Leaf Clover (Auftraggeber) * Tunnel of Death * Undertaker (Auftraggeber) * I’ll take her... (Stimme) * ...I’ll take her (Stimme/Auftraggeber) * She’s a Keeper * Diamonds are a Girl’s best Friend * Out of Commission (nur Stimme am Handy/wenn man Rache wählt) The Ballad of Gay Tony * I luv LC * Ladies’ Night * Ladies Half Price * Abspann (verlässt Liberty City) thumb|301x301px|left|Patrick verlässt Liberty City Grand Theft Auto V * eine Zufallsmission (Auftraggeber; kann getötet werden) Raubüberfälle: * Der Juwelenraub (optional) * Das Ding in Paleto (optional) * Der Bureau-Überfall (optional) * Das große Ding (optional) Trivia * Seine Waffe der Wahl ist die AK-47. * In der Mission Three Leaf Clover erzählt Gerald, dass Packie tätowiert ist. * Packie wird in GTA V kein einziges Mal „Patrick“ genannt, auch auf seinem Steckbrief steht nur Packie McReary. * Er besitzt im Jahr 2008 einen roten Biff (Tunnel of Death) und einen roten Comet (Ladies’ Night). * In den Überfallmissionen in GTA V ist Packie eine gute Wahl, da er ein ausgezeichneter Schütze ist, zudem etwas günstiger als zum Beispiel ein Gustavo Mota. * Packie ist einer von acht Charakteren aus GTA IV und dessen Episoden, die in GTA V ebenfalls vorkommen. Die anderen sind Ashley Butler, Clay Simons, Edward T. Fortune, Johnny Klebitz, Karen Daniels, Rocco Pelosi und Terry Thorpe. Bildergalerie PatrickMcReary-Artwork.png|Ein Artwork von Packie Pckie.png|Packie macht Randale 584px-PatrickMcReary-GTA4-policecomputer.jpg 4862-gta-iv-harboring-a-grudge.jpg|Packie in seiner Wohnung Packie .jpg|Packie in GTA V Packie McReary Steckbiref GTA V.png|Der Steckbrief von Packie Packie.jpg|Patrick Packie.PNG|Packie en:Patrick McReary es:Patrick McReary nl:Patrick McReary pl:Patrick McReary Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Auftraggeber Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Charaktere Kategorie:The-Ballad-of-Gay-Tony-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Auftraggeber Kategorie:Zufallscharaktere Kategorie:Komplizen Kategorie:Irische Mafia Kategorie:Verstorben